


再生池

by Polka



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	再生池

（上）

John隔着生锈的铁栏杆往里看。  
他们已经揍完了那个青年，他躺在地上，像个被打漏的废沙包，四肢毫无生气地摊开，一动不动。  
一个小时前他们开始动手的时候，John立刻准备站起身，却被比他早来半年多的老兵按住了肩膀。  
“不用管。在这地方，你得学会让他们自生自灭。”说完这家伙就又回过头去抽起了水烟，John能闻到那烟管里逸出的甜腻的水果味，和再生池的汗水及粪便酸臭腐烂的味道混在一起，9月是雨季，但焦特普尔连空气都是灼人的，John觉得自己再在这地下多待一秒钟都会窒息，可他的兵役才刚刚开始，而且比起真正的前线，曾和他一起入伍体检的朋友们都对他被安排到的岗位表示羡慕。  
面前空地上那团东西突然痉挛起来，像是在做最后的挣扎。一条生命正在他的面前流逝，缓慢地、沉默地，跟蓝城的落日一样。John侧过脸去，盯着因为潮湿而生出青苔的墙壁。然后他听到了一种从喉头被发出的，濒死般的哽噎声，在人群散去的天井里显得格外响亮。  
John站起来，摸向腰间沉甸甸的钥匙——他再也无法看或者听下去了。

John知道这个男人。在他刚被派到这里的时候，就常常看到这个大概和自己差不多年纪的青年，身边总是跟着个瘦弱的小女孩。有人告诉他这家伙叫Bane，而身边那个小女孩并不是他的妹妹，虽然他们都在这个监狱出生并长大。  
女孩叫Talia，有双大眼睛和短得像足球场刚割过的草皮似的短头发，没人想得到她能在某天半夜沿着再生池的岩壁就这么赤着手光着脚爬了出去。  
直到发现Bane的跟屁虫没了，而人们开始像被激怒般地攻击他，作为看守者的他们才意识到问题，不过为时已晚。

Bane有张好看的脸，但总是一脸防备的神情。  
John把他翻过来的时候发现那张脸也彻底变了形，一片青紫和肿胀，裂着大大小小的创口，带血的皮肤向外翻。他喘着气用了很久，才独自把这家伙拖进了积满灰尘的医疗室。  
狱医坐在椅子上翻着本小说，看见John和他扶着的人，露出一脸不可思议的神情——他可能有两年都没有给任何人处置过伤口了，这期间他大概看掉了上百本小说。

 

一个星期来Bane没有说过一句话。John认为他的声带也被搞坏了。  
他把Bane安排在禁闭室——有时候对于被集体攻击的犯人，禁闭室可以算得上是天堂。  
因为天气湿热，Bane的伤口迟迟没有好起来，有些还开始化脓，散发出死鱼一般的腥臭味。后来John才发现，那个上了年纪的狱医根本就没好好消毒，只是胡乱地用沾了一丁点酒精的棉球给Bane擦了擦伤口，然后让它们就这么暴露着，在脏到发黑的床单上，在满是蚊蝇的房间里。  
John要来了医药箱，决定自己上阵。  
几个看守瞥见他手里捧着的东西，都忍不住要嘲笑他的傻劲——新兵总是这样，同情心泛滥，不过无需几个月他就会变得跟他们一样，因为这儿是再生池，再生池能让海一样的同情心都彻底枯竭。  
只有个大个头凑到他身边，笑得一脸暧昧，嘴里喷着酒气，“如果你对他有兴趣的话，他不会拒绝的。”  
John莫名其妙地看着他，可这家伙并没有再说什么。

两个星期之后Bane被放回公共区域。他的脸上结着边缘泛红的深褐色的痂，身体上也全都是，让John不敢久视——他想起小时候晚上经过的路边公园里有个流浪汉也是满脸疤痕，如果你盯着他看，学校里是这么传说的，他会把你抓进他的帐篷吃掉。虽然现在想起来有点可笑，但这个故事真的曾让John感到害怕。  
第一天平安无事，Bane睡在自己小隔间的木板床上。  
第二天John醒来的时候，就听见外面的骚动。  
他冲出去看，有具男人的尸体躺在天井中央，在早晨的微光里僵硬得像座刚被拆倒的铜质塑像，而Bane站在尸体旁边，似乎在笑，但那张脸仍令他不敢直视。  
“你以为他们值得同情，这儿的规矩里可没有同情两个字。”之前嘲笑他的前辈拍了拍他的肩膀，告诉他，这是再生池的第一课。  
死亡的味道令囚犯们躁动，不停有人从隔间里走出来，聚集到天井四周，空气里迸着兴奋和杀戮的火花，Bane在其中站得笔直。John想，Bane这次大概没法再活下来。

当他把残破得像被调皮孩子弄坏的玩具似的Bane从地上抱起来的时候，能感觉到这具身体在颤抖。血的味道盖过了再生池的味道，或者它本身就是再生池的味道。  
Bane的生命力简直令人惊叹。  
前两天里包括John，都没人觉得他能撑下去。但John还是给他处理了伤口，给他吃抗生素，灌稀得跟水似的豆汤。  
到了第三天他也没死，这让John觉得看到了点希望。于是他往汤里加泡软的饼，并继续为伤口消毒。  
然后Bane就又活了过来，虽然虚弱而丑陋，浑身发臭。  
等他醒过来的第二天，John过去换药时递给他一本书——虽然John不知道他识不识字，但有本带图的书翻翻总比在暗不通风的禁闭室里发呆要强。  
那天John第一次听见Bane说话。  
Bane说，“谢谢。”  
他的嗓子像烟酒过度或者曾被什么东西烫伤过，听起来低沉而喑哑，倒是很衬现在这张脸——不过他自己大概不知道，也不在乎自己会变成什么模样，毕竟他连生死都毫不在意。

 

（下）

又过了快半个月，蓝城的雨季终于结束，温度也趋于凉爽，晚上睡觉时候终于可以盖起薄被。  
John坐在木头板凳上看着别人打牌。  
每天都是这样——烟酒、赌博、吹牛皮，午饭是咸得过头的咖喱配一种叫Nan或者Roti的饼，晚饭也是，每餐味道都差不多，而这样的日子大概要持续两年。  
有人很快就赢了，有人把牌摔在桌上，发出沉闷而不悦的声响。  
John觉得这一切都无聊透顶。他站起身走回自己的房间，将门关上，看见门后挂着的外套，突然想起来那间禁闭室里连床被子都没有。

Bane坐在床上，听见他开门进来就抬起头，灰蓝色的眼睛里满是警惕，在昏暗里也显得锐利明亮，像某种匍匐着的大型猫科动物。  
John把手里的东西扔给他。他拿起来看，是套长袖长裤的囚服。  
这玩意每年都会发一次，但每次没几件，他从来没有拿到过。  
他犹豫了一下，直接伸手脱掉身上脏到看不出原本颜色的带着血迹的T恤，John能看到那些新的和旧的疤痕在皮肤上交错，如同旱季土地的龟裂般密密麻麻。  
感觉到被注视，Bane的动作突然变得缓慢而僵硬。  
他停顿片刻，接着动手也脱掉了裤子。  
“如果你要的话。”他说。

John想起来那个满口酒气的大个头曾说过，“如果你有兴趣，他不会拒绝。”  
他想他现在明白那是什么意思了。  
每个人要在再生池底生存下来都必须掌握某种技能，有时候是低调，有时候是残暴，有时候是其他。当你还有另一个人要保护的时候，要顾虑的事情就更多。  
Bane的眼睛注视着他，依旧谨慎，并且在揣摩——没有人会无缘无故地对另一个人好，所有的行动都必须有其目的。  
John犹豫地探手过去，摸他脸上的伤疤，坚硬干燥的痂皮底下正在长出新生的肉芽组织，将那些缺口重新填满，但就算皮肤归于平整，结痂脱落，这个人也无法永远保持完好，在无穷尽的刑期里，他不会死于现在，也会死于另外的某一天——让他们自生自灭，这果然是最好的，也是唯一的方式。  
似乎是得到示意，Bane闭上眼睛，属于兽类的目光被熄灭，这让他显得失去了抵抗能力，毫无防备。  
直到John将贴在他脸上带着热度的手指收回，起身离开，将门重新锁好，Bane才睁开双眼，然后他迅速地穿好衣服，躺回了散发着酸臭味的床上。

 

阳光从拱形落地窗投射进来，将哥谭市政大厅地面上的每一块砖头都照得明亮。  
不知道谁从身后给了John一脚，让他跪倒在地。  
陪审席里有口哨声和笑声响起。  
审判只有两个结果——驱逐或者死刑，John抬起头，正对上Scarecrow在高台上冷淡的蓝眼睛。  
木锤敲击桌面，四周的嘈杂立刻安静下来，这群暴动者所谓的审判即将开始。  
此时有人从大厅角落里站起来，椅子脚摩擦过地面发出尖锐的鸣叫。  
John跟着人们回头望过去——那个穿着棕黄色大衣戴着金属面罩的男人高大而结实，身体厚得像一面墙，比之前电视或报纸上看起来更具压迫力。  
John想起来，很早以前他也认识一个叫Bane的家伙，不过和眼前这个第一次见到本人的罪犯首领真是完全不同。  
Bane将视线停在他身上，然后朝着他走过来。

 

（然后就是重逢啪啪啪的故事，Fin）


End file.
